Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a memory device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory and a method of operating the same.
Background Information
Memory devices are used to store data and may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. As an example of a non-volatile memory, a flash memory device may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer, device, a fixed computer device, and the like.